The present invention relates to systems for converting digital image information that is in a special format, such as might be received from a high bit rate digital information storage medium, into a more conventional format, such as digital scan converter format or TV raster scan format.
Digital image information is frequently stored on a storage medium such as magnetic tape in specialized formats that may allow for compression of the data to use less of the storage medium. These storage devices may be referred to as high bit rate (HBR) recorders. Nevertheless, digital signal processors and visual displays media such as television (TV) typically require that the digital image information be in a standard format. Thus, conversion of the high bit rate digital image information to TV raster scan format must take place.
Apparatus for converting high bit rate digital image information into TV scan format or digital can converter format has often been constructed of special hardware for a particular format of the high bit rate digital information. Although this provides rapid operation, a new format converter must be constructed for each format of the high bit rate digital image information that is to be processed in the equipment.